colkinomfandomcom-20200213-history
Loch
Loch & Keye Containment and Storage (or simply Loch & Keye) is a secure storage facility, dealing mostly with storing paranormal and dangerous items, samples and artifacts. It was founded by Fergus Loch and Kaden Keye, and operates out of a large warehouse near the city of Coimhead, Scotland. Purpose The purpose of Loch & Keye's facilities is to contain and secure potentially dangerous and mysterious artifacts, either until scientific/research organisations need them to study or indefinitely, which is usually the case when the object is too secret to trust outside organisations with the knowledge of. They are also used to secure found alien technology and even samples - alien eggs, embryos and other bodily samples are preserved, and live dangerous creatures - such as alien warlord Trougrask the Eviscerator - are kept in holding cells (or the cold storage) until something can be done with them. Base of Operations Their base is a large warehouse in the moors skirting Coimhead City, Scotland. It is located on a hilly patch of land covered in purple heather, not far (but not quite walking distance) north of the city itself. The base itself is plain on the outside, with high-up windows. The outer walls are off-white, except for the westmost and northern walls, which are plain brick. The sign above the front doors features their names, and the logo is featured beside the doors. The interior is fairly plain, with the main parts of the building being stone floors and brick walls, fluorescently lit and lined with huge shelves. The building is neatly organised into departments, like a library - organised by type of item (live sample, weapon, tool, wearable, etc) and then by danger on a scale of 1 to 10 (1's being harmless and 10 being extremely deadly). Other rooms include the cold storage, the furnace/boiler room, the basement, the bathrooms (which include decontamination showers) and the staff break room. Loch and Keye have an office, used mostly for paperwork. Since doors have been known to move and materialise, it is unknown exactly how many rooms there are. Workers and Affiliates Loch and Keye Fergus Loch and Kaden Keye are the founders of the organisation. They do most of the work, from collecting artifacts to storing them, securing them, taking inventory, paperwork, etc. Most other workers are helping hands, since both men are getting on in years, and the 'facility' is so large that it's difficult for them to manage it on their own. Ash Ransom and Cindy Penke Ash Ransom and Cindy Penke are two teenagers who work at Loch & Keye's after school and during holidays. Ash needs the money to help fund his awful band and emo merch addiction, while Cindy just works there for something to do. They also collect artifacts, take inventory, clean, organise, etc, but their work is generally less dangerous or important than Loch and Keye's. Devil Dog and Twitch Axel Becker and Charles Taylor, also known as Devil Dog & Twitch, are the UNWD's link to Loch and Keye. Due to their curious, try-anything nature, the UNWD often sends the boys to test Loch and Keye's artifacts and see if they're worth 'confiscating'. They are also the diplomatic link between the two factions, and are on rather friendly terms with Fergus and Kaden themselves. Trougrask the Eviscerator He's a bloodthirsty, tyrantuous alien warlord that lives in the cold storage. Fell through the skylight after a failed mission and many, many years in cryostasis. Rues the Earth but it's too warm for him, so he either has to find hilarious ways to stay cool or just stay in the cold storage. Others Temporary workers, interns and summer-job-workers come and go. There are some unseen janitors, but most janitorial duties are done by Loch, Keye, Ransom or Penke. It's said that the daring duo of Loch and Keye have eyes all over the country - supposedly all over the world - to help them scope out the newest possible finds. List of Known artifacts Contained List will be added to whenever more are revealed. Trivia * Their name is, obviously, a pun on the phrase 'under lock and key'. It's also why neither Loch nor Keye took the other's name when they married, in order to keep the pun alive. * It has been considered the Healing artifact of Nebnerak could be used to treat Doctor October, but it's been in such constant use by the hospital 24/7 no-one's had the chance to test that yet. Category:Businesses